


A Sense Of Style

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: And Ends With Max, Big Ol' Dadvid Helping His Babies Look Good, Crossdressing, David's Doing His Best, It Starts With Preston, Ma///vid Shippers do not interact, dadvid, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Max learns something interesting about the man he always tries to make miserable.





	A Sense Of Style

**Author's Note:**

> How do I keep forgetting that these heathens are children?

"Preston, don't think I'm gay for you after I say this but... holy _shit_, who did your hair and outfit situation?! You look _awesome!"_ Neil shouted, leading Max and Nikki to look up. When they did, they nearly choked on their food. Currently, with as much confidence in a male they had ever seen, Preston was _absolutely rocking_ his new look. Preston's hair had been conditioned, straightened, and brushed to perfection, his skin was shiny and smooth, and he wore a black shirt, which traveled down to his waist, before turning into a skirt. Under the skirt was a pair of black stockings, and to top it off, Preston adorned some of the most classy looking flats the trio had ever seen.

"Oh Neil! While I thank you for the compliment, I must apologize, as I have been sworn to secrecy. My stylist's identity will not leave my mouth." Preston chuckled.

"Okay, whatever. Why are you even dressed like that?" Max asked, crossing his arms.

"David got me an opportunity to work in a fashion show willing to pay big bucks if I win." Preston replied. "We both have great confidence in me."

"And that, is how you win." Ered chimed, walking up to Preston. "You're gonna knock 'em dead."

"Why thank you, Ered." Preston giggled. "That reminds me! I need help with my walk! Gwen says my posture is great, but my strut needs work."

"Oh, don't worreh. We can help with that."

"What the?! Sasha? Erin? TABII?! What are you three doing here?!" Neil asked. "Do you just... lurk around our camp when you aren't doing anything in yours?"

"Pretteh much." Erin replied.

"But that doesn't matter! What matters is that we help this beautiful boy win the money he and his stylist oh-so definitely deserve!" Tabii squealed. "Now, let's see your strut."

Preston straightened his back, giving his best strut, and taking a breath of relief as the Flower Scouts clapped.

"Well, Gwen was right. You have great posture! The only thing I could say needs work, is your footing. In order to keep from tripping, you want to go for a cat stride. Meaning that you want to walk as if on a tightrope. One foot directly in front of the other, and make it look natural, not forced." Sasha explained. Preston nodded, doing his best, and taking tips from the Flower Scouts each try. All-in-all, it only took twenty minutes to perfect his walk, and his fellow campers watched the whole time. Once it was announced that Preston had to go, everyone but Max wished Preston good luck.

"Wow, do you not want him to win?" Erin asked incredulously.

"It's just a stupid fashion show! How much money could he possibly win?"

~~~

"WE WON $200,000!" Preston screamed, kicking the mess hall doors in, dressed in a new red and white dress. "AND DAVID SAID WE COULD ALL GO ON A SHOPPING SPREE TOMORROW!"

"You have _got_ to be shitting me..." Max muttered, the shock on his face giving away how surprised he truly was. Meanwhile, everyone else had started celebrating, congratulating Preston for the win, and complimenting his dress.

"Thank you all! You know, funnily enough, this dress was a last minute fix. We had thirty minutes until the final round, and my stylist put it together with a bit of unused fabric, and a slightly-used-but-still-clean dress!" Preston explained. "Let me tell you, he is a miracle worker!"

"So it's a guy, huh? Well, that cuts off every girl in here who was pretty much incapable of sewing in the first place." Max scoffed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Max, why are you being such a dick today?" Harrison asked. "I mean, I understand why Neil's always a bitch, but no one's said or done anything negative to you at all today."

"If you want, I could indirectly recommend you to my stylist. He works with more than just outer beauty." Preston suggested. "But that's only if you want. I'll give you time to think. Meanwhile, I need you bitches to come and worship me."

"Anything for you, my queen!" Tabii shouted, she, Sasha, Erin, Harrison, and Ered following Preston. For a quick second, Neil and Nikki looked to Max, who was fuming.

"What do you assholes want?!" Max asked loudly.

"Well... I mean... that _is_ a pretty nice dress..." Neil muttered shyly.

"And I kinda wanna feel what fabric it is..." Nikki whispered.

"FINE! If you two want to betray me, go ahead and do it!" Max huffed.

"Goddamn Max. No one's betraying anyone." Neil remarked.

"Yeah, maybe you should go to Preston's stylist after all." Nikki agreed, she and Neil standing and leaving. With them gone, Max let a few tears slip out of his eyes, sniffling and gasping as he tried to pull himself together. This was just a one time thing anyways! It's not like this would matter tomorrow anyways! Well, at least until after the shopping spree that is.

"Shit..."

~~~

"Nikki! Nikki! This _so_ expresses your personality!" Preston gasped, showing Nikki an outfit fit for a tomboy. A pair of ripped jeans, along with a shirt with the picture of a pig in a mud puddle that said 'I Bathe In Mud. It's What I Do.' Along with it, came a chain necklace, and a pair of pig earrings.

"I... _love it!__"_ Nikki squealed. As soon as she said that, the others rushed up to Preston, asking him if he could help them pick out outfits. It took around an hour and a half, but, eventually, everyone left with something. Nurf had bought a few shirts with skeleton unicorns, along with jeans with lots of pockets, so as to fit with his pocket knife habit. Ered picked out specially fitted shirts with skateboards and the occasional kitten, along with some skinny jeans that had tiny helmet chains. Space Kid had pretty much everything involving space, save for a bracelet that read 'I Survived The Apocalypse.' Nikki had left with the outfits Preston helped pick out. Dolph had purchased a few... _questionably patterned_ outfits, but no one said anything against it. Harrison bought a bunch of tiny top hats, as well as a shirt with a top hat. Preston simply bought a bit more fabric for a skirt he was making. Max bought some gum, David bought a few items that he had yet to share, and Neil...

"Neil, that dress will look absolutely stunning on you. Just tweak up your hair a little bit, use a bit of my miracle working lotion, and add some shoes to boot! You'll be the envy of anyone who passes you!" Preston assured. "Granted, no one will ever look as stunning as me, but, you get the general idea."

"Now, Preston, what did we say about comparing looks to the other campers?" David scolded, a surprisingly serious look on his face.

"Ah, right. My apologies David, to you as well, Neil." Preston hummed, sitting straight, and throwing one leg over the other. Neil then did the same, finding it to feel a bit silly, and deciding to return to his normal sitting position. The campers returned to camp in no time, rushing out to try on their new clothes, and excitedly chattering about how great they thought the others looked.

"It's nice to see everyone so happy." David sighed, smiling before walking towards the counselor's cabin.

"Whoa! Hold on! What about me?!" Max asked, following David, and pulling at his shorts. "I didn't buy anything but _gum!"_

"Isn't that what you wanted?" David inquired.

"Well, yeah..." Max replied softly.

"Then you got what made you happy!" David cheered.

"But- what- No I didn't!" Max shouted, grabbing onto David's shorts once more. "How can I be happy?! Everyone else is gawking at each other's clothes, and all I got was stupid gum!"

"Hmm... did you want to buy something, clothing wise?" David asked.

"I dunno... maybe?" Max shyly responded, kicking a rock. "But, this is stupid anyways!"

"Max, wanting to look your best is _not_ stupid!" David assured. "Let me tell you what I told Preston: If what you wear makes you happy, then you have the right to wear it, despite what others think."

"You really think so?" Max asked, looking to David with a head tilt. David nodded, crouching down to be eye level with Max.

"Whether your style be something against traditional male and female clothing," David started, gesturing to Preston and Neil, "or... Dolph's clothing choice... you are entitled to it, and should rock it as such."

"But what if people judge me?" Max asked.

"That's their problem, not yours. They just don't understand, and it's okay." David assured. "So, if you can think of something clothing wise you'd like, I'll take you shopping tomorrow."

"I dunno... I think everyone will know who we're buying it for..."

"Then I can make whatever it is you want! I _am_ the one who put together Preston's dress last minute yesterday, after all." David chimed. Before Max could reply, David stood and walked into the counselor's cabin.

"Sooooo, you thinking of making an appointment with my stylist?" Preston asked, smirking as he bumped Max with his side.

"Yeah." Max replied. "I believe I am..."


End file.
